harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Domhnall Martin
Domhnall Martin is a superhuman from Evergreen, Alabama, and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Biography Domhnall was born on July 13th to May and Douglas Martin, and is their first child. When he was 6 years old, his two twin younger brothers were born, and he was extremely happy. However, as he got older and his other siblings were born, he found that, with both parents busy with work, he often took care of his siblings alone. This forced him to take on a parental role in their lives, which he had a hard time getting out of once they became older. When he was 17, he was invited to Harwell’s, where he met Sam Beckwith, a fellow classmate and magician. They quickly became attached, and were engaged by the time they were both 22. However, he recently had a falling-out with the school and left, but has kept contact with both fiancee and his family. Personality Domhnall is described as everyone’s older brother. He gives off a sense of home and comfort when one is around him, and tries his best to live up to that. He does care about the people around him, and will become completely attached, but his possessiveness only extends to his own family. Where Gretchen Norman wants to take care of everyone and be there for them, Domhnall’s focus is on his family. Lachtna and Fiachra describe him as a “smother brother,” meaning he feels the need to be intimate with his loved ones, and can sometimes be a little suffocating, though his siblings have accepted this. His over-protectiveness only extends to those who allow him to give it, such as his siblings and his fiancee, Sam. Superhero Work Abilities * Emotional aura manipulation: Domhnall can manipulate his aura to invoke feelings or images in anyone in his presence. These emotions can be positive, such as affection or a sense of safety, or negative, such as fear or a sense of isolation. Often these feelings/images are based on something in the target's life, such as a supportive parent or an unsettling teacher. * Illusionist shape-shifting: Using the same techniques listed above, he can also use the images based on something in the target’s life and shape-shift into it, usually person or animal. However, this is an illusion, and once the target sees through the illusion, it fails. Strengths * His abilities allow him to manipulate almost anyone - it can be used to throw his opponents off in a fight, convince a target to trust him, or create fear. * Even when not using his abilities, he has natural charm and aura of trustworthiness. * He’s a decent strategist and leader. Weaknesses * He’s far-sighted. * He has no real offensive or defensive powers - his abilities are for espionage rather than combat. * He puts his all into a goal and thus tends to neglect any other goals until that one is complete. Relationships Lachtna and Fiachra Martin Domhnall was 6 when Lachtna and Fiachra were born, and often looked after them as they grew older, thus he took on a more parental relationship with them. He has still kept in contact with them after he left Harwell's, and sent them the mysterious warning "Harwell's tells no truths." Sam Beckwith Domhnall met Sam Beckwith when he was 17, having first come to Harwell's. They became very attached, and Domhnall was in engaged to him by the time he was 22, and was adamant about helping Sam adjust to his new life after loosing his sight. Domhnall mentions Sam often, and his fiercely protective of him For example, when he believed Hommel suggested Sam might be disloyal to him, he thought of "jumping across the desk and chokeing" him. Edmund Hommel Edmund Hommel invited Domhnall to his farm to discuss a possible collaberation in taking down Harwell's. Domhnall doesn't trust Hommel, as he finds the older man's knowledge of himself and his fiancee to be unnerving. Quinn and Caitria Martin Quinn and Caitria are Domhnall's younger siblings, and like Lachtna and Fiachra, they are exasperated by his actions but love him in return. May and Douglas Martin Domhnall also cares very much for his parents, and still makes contact with them. Trivia * All his siblings subconsciously copy his style - be it the long hair (Lachtna and Fiachra), the jewelry (Caitria), or the more dark/punk clothes (Quinn). * His accent is slightly thicker than his brothers’, as it can be heard more often. * Though many would assume otherwise, he is actually a few inches shorter than Sam. Category:Lady Senbonzakura Category:Characters Category:HI Students